A Calm Black Moon
by Mistress Serethiel
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter but she was given away. 12 years later she's in the custody of her godfather. Follow her as she lives her life with the predjudice of others based on someone she never met. Constructive Critiscm apreciated. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

"Mr. Black? I'm delighted to say you have a healthy baby girl,"

Sirius's face lit up with pure joy as the small bundle was passed over to him. Tufts of black hair stuck out on the baby's head and as she yawned she opened two brilliant blue eyes. He held the baby for a minute longer before allowing Remus to see his god daughter. Sirius turned back to the nurse.

"And Serenity? How is she?"

The nurse's face grew grave and she pulled Sirius into a nearby room.

"I'm very sorry to say this, Mr. Black, but your wife didn't survive childbirth,"

Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"No!" he shouted, "Where is she?"

The nurse pointed sadly to a set of drawn curtains and Sirius ripped them apart. On the bed lay a very pale woman, with long dark hair. Sirius fell weeping onto the bed clutching at his wife's cold hands.

--------LATER--------

"Sirius, come on,"

"No!"

James sighed and pulled his best friend away from his dead wife. Sirius's eyes were red and bloodshot, his usually immaculate hair, rumpled. He allowed himself to be dragged away into a busy corridor and barely noticed when James apparated them back to his flat. Remus was already there, feeding the newborn baby with a small bottle.

Sirius fell heavily into a chair and gulped down the proffered fire whiskey until steam came out of his ears. He immediately felt more awake, but began crying afresh when he looked around, seeing so many memories of Serenity.

"Hey Padfoot," said James softly, "I know you need to grieve, but there are more pressing matters at hand,"

Sirius looked up, puzzled.

James Sighed again,

"Your daughter, Padfoot," he murmured as Remus passed Sirius the baby.

Sirius looked in wonder at the tiny baby in his arms. After a long silence he spoke, his voice breaking.

"I can't look after her; not alone, in the middle of the War. She'll be in constant danger. I'll have to send her away, to Serenity's family."

James nodded to show he understood but Remus spoke up,

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Pads. I mean Ren's family are wonderful, but, well…"

"A little strange to wizards," finished Sirius and chuckled weakly. "But the elves will keep her safe," he sighed again, "When the war is over, I'll go and get her,"

"Next order of business!" said James banging an imaginary gavel, "Names Padfoot,"

"Serenity!" blurted Sirius, "I want her middle name to be Serenity,"

He picked his daughter up and pulled her blanket from around her head to get a better look, and Remus gasped as it fell off her shoulder.

"A Moonmorph!" cried Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius, glancing around the room.

"Sirius, your daughter is a Moonmorph! Every full moon she'll turn into the animal that suits her best. They're really rare, like metamorphaguses!"

"Will it hurt her?" asked James quietly, as Sirius examined the star shaped birthmark on his daughter's shoulder.

Remus shook his head.

"No, it's like an animagus transformation. There's not much other information about it,"

"Is it like the werewolf curse, Moony?"

"No. She'll initiate the change but it will get uncomfortable if she doesn't change quick enough."

"Selene,"

Sirius spoke so quietly that James and Remus didn't hear him.

"Say again, Pads?" said James looking over.

"Selene," Sirius repeated, "Moon. Appropriate, don't you think? Selene Serenity Black"

As if recognising her name, the newly christened Selene woke up and turned to her father. A tiny hand escaped her blanket and softly brushed Sirius's cheek. He smiled weakly, and then placed her in a nearby bassinet.

"I'll sort out what she needs. We don't know how long this war is going to last, and she can't come back until it's over,"

With that the three friends hurried off to complete their tasks and prepared to send the young girl far away from the wizarding world. Unfortunately, because of the sudden rise in War casualties and the fateful Halloween that caused the fall of the Dark Lord and the events that followed, Remus. J. Lupin completely forgot about his goddaughter until seven years later when there was a light knock on his door, early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Apart from Selene all of this belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Thanks again to Eruthiel, my Beta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a busy four years since Selene had been handed over in to the care of her godfather. A sudden change over in clan leader's with her mother's family had meant she was obliged to leave the hidden sanctuary quickly. Bregolien, the new chief held no love for 'filthy half-breeds' and for her own safety her aunt had taken her to stay in the Wizarding World.

Not that the Wizarding World was any kinder. Just because her father was the supposed murderer of the Potters didn't mean she was inherently evil. She had never even met the man and people acted like she was going to become the next Dark Lady. This prejudice meant she had refused her invitation to Hogwarts , preferring to stay at home and be tutored by her godfather.

A shrill timer pulled Selene out of her thoughts and she carefully yanked the sausages off the grill, easing them onto a plate and blowing on her singed fingers. Placing the two breakfasts on the kitchen table, she stuck her head through the bead curtain and yelled,

"Moony, breakfast! Now!" and laughed as she heard as she heard the muffled thump and groan that meant her godfather was awake.

Five minutes later a bleary eyed and tousle haired Remus Lupin appeared in the kitchen and immediately downed the mug of coffee that was left on the table. Then, slightly more awake, he began to eat his breakfast, ignoring his god-daughter who was sarcastically commenting behind her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"_Oh hello Selene, how are you? Thank you ever so much for my breakfast Selene. How lucky I am to have such a thoughtful god-daughter. . ."_

"Alright, alright! I get your point. Thank you for my breakfast, Selene," Remus snorted as Selene smiled sweetly at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

There was a few moments silence as Remus finished eating and Selene carried on reading. Suddenly, Selene swore and let the newspaper fall to the table, dropping her head into her hands. Remus looked up and grabbed the newspaper, paling as he read the headline.

"Another attack at Hogwarts," he said quietly.

"I wonder how long it will be before the blame is pinned on me?" Selene asked bitterly.

Remus ignored Selene's comment in favour of reading the article aloud. Selene listened silently, having only read the title before stopping.

"The two new victims of petrification are second year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchly and the ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicolas …. That's impossible, no spell can harm a ghost," Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Selene pulled her head out of her arms.

Remus scanned back through the passage and then read out, "Sir Nicolas, also known as Nearly Headless Nick was found with the latest victim and is unresponsive. Obviously this is the work of Dark magic and, again, there is nothing that can be done until …" Remus trailed off as Selene raced out of the room.

Bemused he cleared away the breakfast plates, turning from the counter just in time to catch his god-daughter as she ran into the room with a large stack of books. She wobbled dangerously in his arms before he steadied her and she flashed him a grateful smile before sinking into a chair. Picking up the top tome, she began to read, occasionally making notes on a scrap piece of parchment. Remus walked over and reading the title of 'Dark and Dangerous Animals' turned to Selene.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh, Moony. Reading," was the only reply he got.

Shrugging he sat down next to her, summoning the article he was planning to submit to the 'Defence Association' and started to write. About half an hour later his enhanced hearing caught the sound of the Floo starting and he put his quill down. Selene was so engrossed, however, that she didn't notice until an old wrinkled face appeared in the fire.

She fell off her chair in a flurry of parchment and landed with a startled squeak under the table. Remus laughed at his god-daughter's misfortune and then knelt in front of the fireplace and greeted the aged Headmaster warmly.

"Good morning, Headmaster," he said peering into the flames.

"Good morning, Remus. I apologise for interrupting but I didn't know you had a guest,"

"It's alright. Selene doesn't mind," Remus looked around for his charge but she was still under the table, muttering about insane wizards and fireplaces.

Albus Dumbledore coughed and carried on.

"Anyway Remus, I guess you've heard about the attacks and as a Dark Arts specialist we'd appreciate your opinion. Would you be able to visit?"

"I'll be right over Headmaster," Remus replied.

The old wizard nodded and disappeared from the flames. Remus stood up and turned to collect some supplies, only to find Selene sitting dejectedly on the floor. Quietly he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey cub. What's wrong?" he whispered and Selene shook her head.

"It's nothing,"

"Cub,"

" He ignored me," Selene's voice was so quiet Remus almost missed it. "The great Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, ignored me because of my father.

"He didn't mean to I'm sure,"

Selene snorted at her god-father's deep set belief on the Hogwarts Headmaster and then sighed.

"I just thought… this is the man famous for giving second chances. He didn't even give me a first,"

Remus squeezed his god-daughter tightly and she took a deep shuddering breath before fixing a false smile onto her face. She stood up gracefully and then offered her hand to Remus, helping him to his feet.

Remus suddenly realised he was keeping the Headmaster waiting and began racing around the house looking for the books he needed. Just as he put the last book into he bag, Selene placed another into his arms.

"Dark and Dangerous Animals?" he asked and Selene shrugged.

"No spell can harm a ghost. Maybe it was something else,"

Hefting the heavy book into his bag, Remus took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. Selene stepped forward and hugged her god-father tightly, calling out.

"Back by midnight, Cinderella!" Just as he stepped into the green fire and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own a pen, a notebook and a lot of homework. Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter.

Selene spent the day nervously, never staying in one room for long and finding it hard to concentrate. She was used to Remus being away, he'd been gone for over a week before, but never so close to the full moon. After picking at her dinner, she went upstairs to change. She pulled on an old singlet and shorts before checking her wand and medical supplies were in place and wrapping a thick robe around her.

She ignored the growing itch in her birthmark as she waited by the fire, trying to resist the urge to scratch it. She knew that if she was to pull her robe down she would see a silver star in the place of the purple scar. All too soon, the full moon rose and her anxiety returned full blown. As the sky grew dark she heard a faint 'pop' of Apparition and Selene ran to the door, almost fainting with relief when she saw the familiar outline of Remus.

He began to change almost immediately and his screams almost drowned out the second 'pop' that indicated a second Apparition. Filling with dread, Selene ran out

to where the fully formed werewolf was, hoping to shield the unwary person and praying that they would stay quiet. Luck was not with her tonight.

"Lupin!" came a harsh voice, "Lupin, where are we?"

The werewolf sniffed the air and then turned to the speaker, who fell over inelegantly at the sight of the large fangs glittering in the moonlight. Moony howled to the moon and then turned, claws extended and prepared to strike. At that moment, breathing heavily, Selene skidded to a halt and crouched down in front of the fallen man. Moony started backwards, puzzled, and the began to growl at the twelve year old girl, who just growled back. Eventually the werewolf backed down and Selene relaxed slightly before turning to her unwelcome visitor.

"Are you an idiot? Following a werewolf… at the full moon no less!" She paused thoughtfully, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Severus Snape," Said the man imperiously but Selene cut him off.

"Snape? Sounds familiar. Anyway, get up, slowly, you don't want to startle him,"

Snape, unfortunately, had regained his acid tongue and shouted,

"Startle him! What about me ? That beast should be put down,"

Selene began to hiss a warning but Moony had already heard and before Selene could do anything, had struck Snape to the ground. With a cry Selene knocked Moony to the ground and dragged Snape out of his range whilst he was getting up. Pulling out her wand, she levitated Snape off the ground and into the house.

He still hadn't woken as she placed him in her bed so she healed his scratches and bandaged his arm as best she could, before sending a harmless bolt of energy at him. He sat up suddenly, grasping for his wand which was resting on the bedside table. His eyes focused on Selene and he rasped,

"Who are you ?"

"The person who has saved your arse twice tonight," said Selene matter-of-factly. "Now stay here until morning, I …" she doubled over in agony as a pulse of pain passed through her birthmark. She cleared her throat and started again,

"I won't be able to save you again,"

"What?" Severus Snape sat stunned as the slim girl who had saved him opened the door and with a sigh over relief morphed into a large black wolf.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Selene rolled over stiffly as the rising sun warmed the damp grass. Sitting up, she winced as pain lanced through her stiff muscles. She stood up, swaying slightly and began to search for her robe as she was beginning to shiver on the frosty January air. She found it thrown over the top of a large bush and after a few tries, pulled it down and wrapped it around her. Digging into the deep pocket she grabbed a clear phial, gulping down the bitter pain potion.

Selene looked around again, seeing more clearly now that her blinding headache had gone. A few metres away in a twisted heap was Remus, his self inflicted wounds visible in the pale light. She gently rolled him over before extracting her wand from her pocket and, with a few whispered words, he began to float into the house.

Quietly she tucked the blankets around her god-father, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. As usual, however, he did and stared blearily at her.

"Cub? Blood … not yours… stranger?"

She smiled tiredly at him and said,

"It's been taken care of. Go to sleep,"

Remus needed no further encouragement and was asleep in moments. Selene stood up and walked down the corridor, knocking lightly on the door before walking in. Sitting at her desk, fully dressed and with her arm bandaged, was her unwelcome guest. As she walked in he looked up and sneered but Selene ignored him. Instead, she smiled sweetly and asked,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Severus Snape was annoyed that this 'little girl' seemed unafraid of him and added scathingly,

"No thanks to that beast,"

"Oh good," Selene's smile never faltered as she drew back her arm and slapped the unsuspecting Snape across the face. A bright red handprint appeared as Selene, now scowling, began to rant.

"Are you stupid? Not only did you follow a werewolf at the full moon, you than insult him! Of course, you couldn't listen to the person who had just saved your life, you had the arrogance to believe that I would value you over my own god-father,"

"Are you quite done?" an infuriatingly calm voice cut across her.

"Yes, thank you," She replied after taking a deep breath. "I'm going to get dressed but you are welcome to join me for breakfast. There is a library across the hall and you can visit it if you want as long as you are quiet as Remus is sleeping,"

Without waiting for an answer Selene grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked out to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes and a shower later, Selene felt much better and, tying her dark hair in to a plait, she went downstairs. She started to pull out cups and plates to lay the table when the doorbell rang. Puzzled she ran to the door and opened it, only to find an old witch and a wizard who she recognised as Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Headmaster, ma'am. May I help you?" she asked politely, resisting the urge to curtsey. The Headmaster reminded her sharply of Bregolien.

"Hello, Selene was it?" Selene nodded and the Headmaster continued, "I was wondering if you had seen one of my staff. He Apparition signature seems to appear here. Does the name Severus Snape seem familiar?"

"Yes. He's resting in my bedroom," she looked at he shocked faces and groaned, "That came out wrong. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes," stammered the strict faced woman.

Selene led the guests into the living room. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute until Selene reappeared with the tea. Trying to make small talk, the newly introduced Professor McGonagall asked,

"How is Remus? I missed him when he visited yesterday,"

"He's asleep," said Selene curtly, "It was a full moon last night,"

McGonagall paled dramatically and Dumbledore leaned forward urgently.

"Was Severus bitten?" he demanded harshly.

"He's just a little battered. I patched him up as best I could," Selene reassured them, then frowned and commented calmly, "Have you ever thought of anger management classes for him?"

The two Professors were still laughing when Snape strode into the living room, scowl still plastered on his face.

"I fail to see what is so funny," he said as he sat down in a hard chair, careful not to jar his injured arm.

The small red handprint was still visible on his sallow cheek, but nobody commented as Selene poured him a cup of tea. Dumbledore had stopped laughing by now but McGonagall was still giggling every few minutes.

"Well Severus," said Dumbledore, taking a sip of tea, "We were quite worried about you. However did you turn up here?"

Sneering Snape out his put his cup and began,

"I was following Lupin, he forgot some books when he took off so quickly. I got caught in his Apparition trail and ended up on the grounds outside. He changed and she…"

Selene's protest of "She has a name!" was ignored as he carried on,

"She began growling at him,"

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at Selene strangely but she showed no indication to explain. Hoping to ease the tension, McGonagall asked,

"What happened to your arm, Severus?"

"That beast attacked me unprovoked!"

"Unprovoked!" Selene shouted, her chair tipping over as she stood up quickly, "Unprovoked! You insulted him, ignored my warnings and you have the nerve to say it was unprovoked,"

A flare of magical energy swept through the room, shattering the cups on the table. Selene was breathing heavily, her lips drawn back in a silent snarl, her teeth seeming to lengthen into fangs. Suddenly the light bulb in the lamp overhead exploded and the sound caused Selene to deflate. Her teeth returned to normal size and her stance relaxed. She looked around, as if only just seeing the destruction, her three guests peering out from behind an overturned couch.

"You can come out," she sighed, "I apologise, I'm not usually this high strung,"

She pulled her wand out and with a few well-practiced flicks, set the room back to normal. Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall emerged warily as Selene repaired the teacups and refilled them. There was a tense moment before Snape let out an explosive breath and exclaimed,

"What was that?"

Selene sent him an icy glare but said,

"That was me getting angry. I apologise, I normally have more control.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? I mean that was a pretty impressive display of magic," said the Deputy Head.

Selene began to laugh until tears came out of her eyes.

"Sor-ry," she hiccupped, "But I could never go to Hogwarts,"

McGonagall frowned, she didn't like being laughed at.

"Well maybe you are on the register. What's your full name?"

"Selene Serenity," the Moon Morph hesitated and then sighed, "Black,"


	4. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

This is a repost. I fixed the breaks thankfully.

_Previously_

"_What is your full name?" _

"_Selene Serenity," the MoonMorph hesitated and then sighed, "Black," _

McGonagall gasped and recoiled, whilst Snape stood up quickly, reaching for his wand. Dumbledore showed no reaction apart from loosing the twinkle in his eye. Selene slumped back into her chair muttering.

"Dumbledore, help me contain her, she will be versed in Dark Magic,"

Selene sat up straight and said,

"Yes, of course, I must be Dark. Never mind that I have never met my father and that I'm a Black only in name. I mean, my mother was only an _elf_, a pure light creature; I obviously know loads of Dark Magic!"

The Deputy Head wavered and lowered her wand but Snape remained adamant and spat,

"And how do you explain turning into a wolf then?"

Selene jumped up and pulled down her top, exposing her silver streaked birthmark.

"I am a MoonMorph!" she shouted, "I didn't ask for the ability to change. And I know your history with my father but surely the fact that I saved you from a werewolf, _twice_, counts for something?" She sat back down and rearranged her top, covering the mark.

A dead silence followed, suddenly broken by Remus calling out in his sleep a floor above them. In a voice dead of emotion Selene said,

"I think you'd better go now,"

Quietly, the three visitors stood up and walked to the door with Selene following them. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall took their leave without a word, but Snape turned and hesitantly asked,

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Selene sighed and then suddenly looked older than her mere twelve years.

"Unless there is a charm that will let him keep his mind at the full moon, then no. But thanks for asking,"

Snape smiled, a genuine smile, before saying mysteriously,

"Not a charm. A potion!" and apparating away.

A few days later, Snape returned, much to Remus' surprise and began telling the pair about a new potion on the market called Wolfsbane. Both of them were sceptical, but agreed to a trial run. It succeeded and became the basis for a very strong friendship.

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

"Selene?" called Severus, stepping out of the green fire, "Remus?"

"In here Severus," came the strained reply.

Puzzled, Severus walked into the next room as a small device called out, 'Right hand green'. On the floor, contorted strangely, were Selene and Remus, the former readjusting her hands on the plastic mat beneath them.

"What are you doing?" Severus drawled as the shrill voice called out 'Left foot red,' and with a groan, Remus fell to the floor.

"Twister!" cried Selene, springing nimbly to her feet. "Your go Sly,"

"What do I do?" Asked Severus, shrugging off his robes.

Selene smile wickedly as she explained the game and soon had Severus hooked. Remus called out increasingly difficult moves but both were evenly matched; Severus with his longer limbs and Selene's half elven heritage. Eventually, however, Selene's small body was stretched too far over Severus and she fell, taking the older man with her.

"Selene wins," said Remus.

"What!" the shout was muffled as Selene was lying exhausted on top of Severus.

"You hit the ground first Severus," explained Remus

"But she fell on me!" He cried and with a squeak Selene rolled on to the floor and ran off as Severus chased her.

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

"How are you doing this?" grumbled Remus as he passed a small pile of Knuts over to Selene.

"Beginners' luck?" suggested Selene, adding it to her growing pile of coins.

"I can't believe this; I've played against Lucius Malfoy!" Said Severus before dealing a new set of cards, "Right, I'll stake 2 knuts,"

Selene smirked and wondered if she should tell her opponents that there was a mirror behind them. Nah!

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

Selene sat at the kitchen table, idly taking notes as Remus lectured when the fireplace suddenly flashed green. Severus ran through the connection and dived under the table, much to Selene's amusement. A minute or so later he still hadn't appeared so Selene slid under the table to find him. He was huddled in a black shaking mass and didn't respond until Selene poked him a few times. He turned to her, ashen faced, and stuttered,

"V-valentine's D-day,"

Selene burst out laughing and bumped her head on the underside of the table. Staggering she emerged from behind a chair, much to Remus' confusion and carried on laughing for several minutes. Slightly disturbed at his god-daughter's behaviour, Remus joined Severus under the table whilst Selene, cackling madly, shot reams of paper hearts out of her wand.

She then disappeared from sight, only to climb down from the counter a minute later; eating something the two men couldn't see. Giggling insanely Selene turned the room different shades of eye watering pink. She then kept watch over the two men in hiding, charming their hair different colours every time they moved. Eventually, though, she fell asleep and Remus and Severus emerged gladly, stretching out their sore muscles and levitated Selene to her room.

It wasn't until the pair began to turn the room back to normal that they found a large pile of Fizzing Wizzbee wrappers. Remus threw them in the bin, puzzled, as he had placed some of his strongest locking charms on the cupboard where they were kept. Working together they quickly changed everything back and in an attempt to regain some dignity, Severus flooed out of the kitchen whilst Remus cleared up the reams of paper hearts.

Remus looked up and wondered if he should have told Severus that he still had neon pink hair. Never mind.

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

Severus apparated into the garden and knocked gently on the kitchen door. When nobody answered he fished the spare key out from under the flowerpot and let himself in. On the wooden table was a gently simmering cauldron, lit by bluebell flames. The room, however, was suspiciously empty. Cautiously Severus walked over to the table and checked the ingredients before relaxing. It was only a simple burn paste. He peered over the rim of the cauldron and stirred it once…twice…three times…

BOOM!

The resulting explosion caused Remus and Selene to come running from their hiding place in the next room. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Severus, shell shocked and unmoving, and covered in black soot. A quick charm cleared it away, only for Selene to start howling with laughter. All of Snape's hair and skin was bright blue. Severus scowled as Remus joined his god-daughter on the floor after saying,

"I told you that you used too much woad!"

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

A gentle knock on Selene's door startled her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt before calling out,

"Come in!" And smiling wearily as Severus appeared.

"Morning cub," He said, using Remus' name for her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," She replied and yawned.

"Selene, what's that?" asked Severus in a deadly calm voice, pointing at her neck and all too late Selene realised she had put on a white t-shirt.

"Nothing?" she suggested meekly but Severus had already waved his wand and exposed the bloody gash that had bled through her top.

"Where did you get that?" demanded the Potions Master.

Selene sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from him and said quietly,

"Moony was a little boisterous last night," Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she implored him desperately, "Please don't tell him. I can handle it really! It'll heal soon, I promise,"

Severus had no idea about what to do with the young girl opposite who was almost in tears so he stayed silent but healed the scratch.

"Any others?" he asked neutrally and Selene hesitantly pulled up her pant leg to show a set of bite marks around her ankle. In response to his look of horror she just shrugged and whispered,

"I'm immune,"

There was nothing that Severus knew which could heal the marks of a werewolf bite so he just conjured a bandage and wrapped Selene's leg to the best of his abilities. Selene visibly relaxed as she downed the proffered Pain Potion and let it take effect. She looked inquiringly at him, silently asking the question with her eyes, begging him not to break her trust.

"I won't tell," he said abruptly and Selene sighed in relief, but Severus continued, "However if this gets worse I will do something. From now on I want you to tell me immediately if you get injured,"

"I will Sly," replied Selene gladly and then yawned, "See you later,"

Severus smiled slightly as he left the room, leaving the exhausted girl to fall asleep immediately.

ACBMACBMACBMACBMACBM

It was Selene's birthday and she was in her room, packing for the summer. She would be going to stay with her aunt and cousins in the elven realm for four months, a compromise with Bregolien. She threw the last top into her magically expanded bag and pulled the drawstring shut. With experienced fingers she quickly braided her hair, leaving the dark plait hanging down her back.

Selene grabbed a tunic off her bed and pulled it over her head before lacing some soft boots up around her calves. A sudden crash from downstairs caused her to drop her bag and race out to the landing to find the source of the noise. There was black smoke billowing out of the kitchen door, which had been flung open and Remus emerged coughing and spluttering. Selene rushed over and slapped him on the back before trying to clear the smoke. She was partially successful and Severus soon appeared wearing a small apron and oversized oven gloves.

Selene watched in disbelief as he pulled a tarnished tin out of the oven and stared at the charred remains that _could _have once been called a cake. He then turned and looked at her sheepishly before saying,

"Errm. Happy Birthday?"

Selene didn't respond so he muttered

"Evanesco," and dumped the pan into the sink.

Remus, recovered from his coughing fit came over and tried to explain.

"We were trying to make you a birthday cake but…"

"You forgot what happened the last time you tried," finished Selene grinning, "I'm sure the Fire Service will be so disappointed that they've missed their bi-annual trip. Now they've only got Christmas to look forward to!"

"Ha ha," said Remus dryly as he flicked his wand in vain at the grime encrusted oven.

A sharp rap on the front door made Selene jump up from the floor and rush to open it.

"Inimetiel! Cuilwen! Aunt Saira, come in,"

The three elves walked gracefully into the room, but the illusion was shattered when the twins tackled Selene to the ground.

"Ithilwen!" they cried and the three girls began jabbering away in Sindarin.

"Saira," greeted Remus, walking through the door.

Sairahiniel took one look at his soot covered hair and said,

"Cake again?" before bursting out laughing when Remus blushed.

Severus knocked hesitantly on the door and passed Selene her bag. Sairahiniel raised an eyebrow at the presence of the unfamiliar man but didn't comment. Instead she said to Selene,

"Time to go," and waited as the young half elf said her goodbyes.

Selene hugged her god-father and insisted,

"Keep in touch!"

Remus ruffled her hair and she scowled back at him in annoyance. Then, much to Severus' surprise, she caught him in a dead lock grip around his waist.

"Miss you Sly," she murmured, burrowing her head into his large robes. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back until Sairahiniel sensed his discomfort and said,

"Come on; time to go, Ithilwen,"

Smiling Selene pulled away and ran over to her cousins.

"See you in September!" she cried as she touched the Port Key and disappeared in a flash of light.

Remus and Severus looked at each other and shrugged before going back to work on the filthy kitchen.

Over the next few months the trio exchanged many letters, including a gloating missive when Slytherin's beast was revealed and a Howler that announced a solemn funeral which Selene conducted when she found out about Remus' new job teaching. Severus laughed himself silly over that.

However, the two men in the Wizarding realm sent no word when Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban; Selene had suffered enough abuse as it was. Remus intercepted at least fifteen Howlers meant for his god-daughter every day. Three times now, his house had been searched, no matter how often he protested. As a Dark creature and the guardian of Black's daughter, he was the prime suspect. All too soon the summer ended and after an eventful train ride Severus and Remus were sat at the Head table, wondering where Selene was.

A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update. I am treating Fizzing Wizzbees as the Wizarding equivalent of Rainbow Dust. Pure additive. I have used Tolkien's elves as a basis for Selene's family and Sindarin is also a product of Tolkien. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I'm sorry I've taken so long to update.

"I would like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin!"

There was some scattered applause throughout the Great Hall, mainly coming from the Gryffindors who had shared a carriage with him on the train. Severus stifled a snort behind his goblet and Remus glared at him, sitting down.

Dumbledore coughed and continued,

"Professor Lupin's god-daughter will also be joining us as a teaching assistant, but she has been unfortunately delayed. She might also be attending some lessons but that will depend. Her name is Selene Bl-"

Both Remus and Severus jumped up to stop the Headmaster revealing their secret but he was interrupted by a flash of light, high above in the enchanted ceiling. With a cry, Selene appeared and plummeted towards the ground before anyone could stop her. The Weasley twins, however, recovered quickly and whipped out their wands, slowing her descent just before Selene hit the ground.

With a curse Selene bumped on the cold stone floor and expertly caught a bag that had popped into existence at the same time as her. She then stood up and turned to the red-headed twins saying,

"I like you. You're now my friends," she looked around to find everyone staring at her and said"What?"

The MoonMorph ignored all of the stares directed at her and walked up to the Head Table. She curtseyed formally to the Headmaster as he greeted her.

"Selene," he said warmly.

"Headmaster," she replied calmly.

"Selene!" cried Remus running over and pulling his god-daughter into a hug.

"Moony," she wheezed, "Need…to…breathe…"

He chuckled weakly and led her to the Head Table whilst Severus conjured a chair. Selene sat down and squeezed the Potion Master's hand under the table. She would have greeted him more warmly but she knew he had a reputation to uphold.

"Yes, well," continued Dumbledore, "Let the feast begin,"

The appearance of the feast stopped the shocked stares still aimed at Selene. She sat between Severus and Remus, chatting away eagerly about her summer. None of the other staff attempted to talk to her, occasionally sending sidelong glances. Remus was panicking behind his calm exterior; it was only a matter of time before someone mentioned Black. Selene did not take well to being left in the dark and Remus still had scars from the last time. Apparently MoonMorphs could change form if they were very angry or scared near a full moon.

A significant glare from Severus brought Remus out of his thoughts and he gathered his Gryffindor courage to tell his god-daughter, "Selene, cub, there's something I need to tell you."

"Mmm Moony?" said Selene, putting down her knife and fork. She turned to face Remus, breathing slowly through her mouth, so as not to overload her senses. With the full moon only a few days away, Selene was shocked that her god-father could bear to be in such a noisy, scent filled room.

A familiar flash of black on the far table caught her eye and she whipped around, a faint smell filling her nose.

"Selene?" asked Severus, startled at her sudden movement.

"Squirt," she breathed.

"What?" cried Remus, "Impossible!"

"Squirt," she shouted, laughing, and pointed to a small dark haired boy. The wizard in question didn't notice; he was deep in discussion with his friends.

"You owe me three sickles, Moony."

"Will somebody please explain what you are talking about?" hissed Severus.

Selene tore her gaze reluctantly away from the small boy and turned to Severus.

"Squirt went to the same Primary School as me. He had no friends and was always bullied. I couldn't do much because I was in a separate class, I don't even know his name, but I used to hide him from his cousin at break times." She snorted, "Who'd have thought that fat lump was afraid of girls."

"I don't believe it," said Remus, "He couldn't be magical, he would have protected himself."

"He did! Just not often," conceded Selene sulkily.

"Remus has a point there, Selene. The boy's magic would have protected him. It's one of the most common forms of accidental magic," interjected Severus.

Selene's face brightened and she sat up straight, saying, "He apparated onto the roof once."

"Not that again," groaned Remus, "He couldn't have Selene, no untrained child could do that on their first try, whether they were in danger or not. Your magic must have reacted for him - we've gone over this so many times."

"I'm telling you, he did it!" cried Selene, not noticing that Remus had finally admitted that her friend was magical.

A sudden rush of noise stopped the rather heated debate as the students were dismissed from the Great Hall.

"I'm going to talk to him," said Selene before jumping up from her seat and taking a passage behind the Head Table out of the Hall.

"Well, that went well," said Severus after a moment of silence. Remus groaned and banged his head on the table.

"I never told her about Black," he moaned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Selene wandered aimlessly around the back corridors of Hogwarts, cursing the hot-headedness she had inherited from her father. Only a Black could run off and get lost within 5 seconds of leaving the Great Hall. A crash overhead startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Peeves grinning at her.

"Oooooh. Fresh blood, a newbie! A little big for a first year though, aren't you? Wait, you're Black's daughter!" he cried gleefully.

Selene paled; she didn't want anyone to know about her, she wanted a fresh start and to be seen as normal. But telling Peeves that would only make him ten times worse. What would the Marauders have done…?

"Peeves, I'll make you a deal." she hissed. "You keep quiet about my father and show me around and I'll give you pranking supplies and an alibi."

"Deal!" shouted Peeves, "Where first?"

"Gryffindor Tower," replied Selene and took off running after the madly cackling poltergeist.

True to his word Peeves took Selene immediately to Gryffindor Tower, though by a slightly altered route after he floated through a wall and she crashed. Soon Selene found herself outside of the Fat Lady's Portrait and turned to thank Peeves. She dug deep into her bag and pulled out a small sack which she tossed to him.

"Thanks Peeves."

Peeves opened the sack of Dungbombs and flew off laughing whilst Selene leant against the wall and waited for the Gryffindors to arrive.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Did Percy have to take the long route back?" hissed Ron as he and the rest of the Golden Trio follow their fellow Gryffindors on a long unnecessarily long trek back to the Tower.

"Oh do be quiet Ron." said Hermione, "I'm sure Percy just wants to show the first years as much as possible of Hogwarts," But she sounded weary as she said it.

Harry didn't say anything; he was still worn out from his experience with the

Dementors, and on top of that was the nagging feeling that he'd seen Professor Lupin's god-daughter before. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ron stop in front of him and bumped into his friend violently. The whole group of Gryffindors seemed to have stopped, only metres away from the portrait hole. Hermione steadied the black haired boy whilst Ron muttered under his breath.

"If that prat has forgotten the password, I'll…"

Harry and Hermione never found out what Ron was going to do, as Percy's self important tones cut across him.

"Who are you?" he demanded to someone the trio couldn't see.

"Really now, I thought as Head Boy you were meant to listen to the Headmaster's speech," drawled the hidden person, "I'm the Defence assistant."

"But you're so young-I mean, I apologise, Ms. …?"

"Selene."

The name seemed so familiar to Harry, but he just couldn't place it. It was so frustrating; he knew without a doubt now that he had met Selene before - but where?

"If I may ask, what are you doing here?" said Percy.

"I came to see an old friend. Even if he doesn't remember me, the little Squirt."

That did it.

"Sel?" Harry called waveringly.

"Squirt?" came the astonished reply.

"Sel!" cried Harry and ducked through the crowds to the front, Ron and Hermione following close behind him. He literally threw himself at his old friend hugging her tight as she laughed.

"Wow, Squirt, you're not a squirt anymore. You're almost as tall as me!" chuckled Selene.

Harry scowled good-naturedly at his friend and looked her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Excuse me," said Percy, "But could we get through please?"

"Of course, sorry for stopping you," replied Selene sarcastically, stepping to the side.

"Thank you," said Percy huffily and, quickly saying the password, lead the Gryffindors into their Common Room. After he had left Selene turned to Harry and commented,

"What inflated his head? I'm surprised he could get through the door."

Harry began howling in laughter and was soon joined by Ron and Hermione, whilst the rest of their housemates shook their heads and walked into the Tower.

"It's so good to see you again, Sel," said Harry once he had recovered.

"You too kiddo," Selene playfully ruffled her friend's hair and suddenly looked sheepish. "You do know I still don't know your name, right?"

"What!" exclaimed both Hermione and Ron, and Hermione elaborated,

"How can you not know Harry Potter?"

Selene paled and abruptly stepped back from Harry.

"You're Harry P-potter? But… Oh dear Illuvitar-" she brushed some hair off Harry's forehead " -you have the scar." Selene suddenly seemed angry with herself,

"Four years!" she shouted. "Four years I was with you. Hell, you even look like James! I was brought up with stories of him, surrounded by pictures! How the hell did I not notice?" She stopped. "Moony is going to kill me," she whispered before taking off at a run down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is tall, I am not. J.K.Rowling is rich, I am not. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not. Is anyone sensing a pattern here?

Selene ran as fast as she could away from Squirt – no, Harry – tears running down her face. She knew she was hopelessly lost but right now she couldn't care less. After all these years, the little boy she had always felt sorry for, whom she had protected, was Harry Potter. Orphaned because of her father!

She reached a dead end and rushed into an empty classroom, bolting the door behind her. Pale moonlight was streaming through a high window, bathing the dusty floor as Selene collapsed into a tight ball. Sobs wracked her frame as she cried, finally allowing all of her fears out. Another trait picked up from her father was that she didn't express emotions very well; she almost never cried until she was at breaking point.

She was terrified at Hogwarts, with so many people around her who could discover her secret. Selene had led a secluded life, first with the elves and then with her god-father, and now that she was surrounded by unfamiliar people she was overwhelmed. She dried her eyes and looked up at the almost full moon high in the dark sky. That _thing _was the reason why Harry had to suffer with the Dursleys; the Ministry wouldn't grant custody of the Chosen One to a werewolf. The only reason that she lived with her god-father now was because no-one cared what happened to Sirius Black's daughter.

Eventually she calmed herself, drying her face and standing up. She brushed off her robes as best she could and, after a few tries, succeeded in undoing the heavy bolt on the door. The corridor was still deserted, her smudged footprints leaving a trail which she followed out to the main stairwell. A faint scent was nearby and reluctantly she followed the familiar smell, hoping that it would take her to her god-father and half wishing that it wouldn't so she would not have to explain.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remus sat tiredly in his living room with Severus, waiting for Selene to come back. She had taken off without even telling him which house her old friend was in and it was pointless to search the huge castle for her when she could be anywhere. He would just have to wait for her to find he own way back.

"Cease your sighing, wolf." Severus' cold voice cut across Remus' thoughts and he smiled weakly at the barb. To be fair, since January they had formed an odd sort of truce and Severus' words lacked their usual venom. They sat in silence once again until there was a light knock on the door and it was pushed open to reveal a red-eyed Selene.

Remus jumped up from his chair and pulled Selene into the room. "Cub? Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Selene looked up to face him, as if only just noticing he was there. Snape rose from his own seat.

"You're going to hate me," she whispered before trying to pull herself away.

"What?" Remus held on tight to his god-daughter, surprised at her confession.

"All those years…and I never realised. We could have looked after him. But I was too blind…too stupid to see." Selene wasn't making any sense to the pair of adults, who were beginning to worry.

"Selene, what are you talking about?" Severus' voice was harsh but it snapped the MoonMorph out of her daze.

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned her face away from Remus' concerned gaze, ashamed.

"Squirt is Harry Potter," she whispered.

Remus tore himself away in disbelief, leaving Selene standing alone in the middle of the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. He began pacing up and down the room, muttering angrily to himself and clutching his wand tightly.

"I don't believe it…not possible…he was safe…Dumbledore promised…"

"Dumbledore? What does Dumbledore have to do with this?" Snape snapped, loosing his patience.

"Dumbledore placed Harry with relatives; he said that he'd be safe. That's why I never pushed for custody, but Squirt was horribly treated. I-I don't know what…" Remus span and faced Selene. "Why didn't you notice? What use is a wolf's nose if you don't use it?" He yelled

Selene didn't say anything; she just stood silently with tears racing down her face. Remus snarled at her lack of reaction and stalked towards her, but Severus caught his arm.

"Leave her; it's not her fault," he said quietly.

"Not her fault, not her fault! How could she not notice Harry Potter?" shouted Remus.

"Because she didn't expect it! Leave her; she's in shock."

Remus looked closely at Selene and saw that it was true. Her eyes were glassy and her breathing was quick and shallow. Snape walked over to her and tried to catch her attention. Selene turned to face him lethargically and he waved his wand, muttering, "Somnus."

Selene fell asleep immediately and Severus carried her into the small room provided for her in Remus' quarters.

Remus was still pacing angrily in his sitting room when Severus returned. Irritated, Snape barked at him, "Sit, wolf, or I'll make you sit!"

Startled, Remus fell back into an overstuffed chair and sighed. Severus made himself comfortable on the opposite couch and glared at the red-faced werewolf. "What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I wasn't," groaned Remus, slightly calmer. "The full moon's five days away, and Black is on the loose, I'd forgotten Harry was going to be here and…" Remus trailed off into silence, frustrated.

"She'll need to know in the morning about Black. You can't let her out into the school not knowing." Severus rose to leave, but fumbled in his cloak pocket first. He tossed a vial filled with blue liquid to Remus who caught it cautiously.

"Drink it; it's a calming potion. I'll be back in the morning with your Wolfsbane."

With that final remark Severus turned on his heel and stormed off to the dungeons, leaving Remus alone. Shrugging, Remus downed the potion and took himself off to bed, hoping that Selene wasn't too distressed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Remus awoke it was still dark, so he rolled over to see what had disturbed his rest. Standing in the doorway was Selene, holding her lit wand aloft. He sat up, glancing at the clock. It was 3 am.

"What's wrong, cub?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Do you hate me now?" Selene murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course not, cub. Come here." He grabbed Selene and held her close as she leapt at the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. Remus rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep. Sleep soon overcame him and he too fell into a deep slumber.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Remus woke up for the second time, the first thing that he noticed was that he had overslept. He quickly scrambled out of bed and hurriedly pulled his clothes on, barely noticing the babble of voices outside the door. He tripped over his still-packed trunk and fell to the floor heavily, causing the conversation in the next room to stop abruptly. The door was flung open so hard that it bounced against the wall and Selene hurried in.

When she saw Remus lying spread-eagled on the floor, she began to laugh, all traces of worry from the previous night gone. Severus leaned against the doorframe and chuckled while Remus pulled himself upright.

"Very funny," muttered Remus as he brushed his robes down.

"What is so funny?" came a clear voice from the sitting room. "Please tell an old man a new joke."

The unlikely trio whirled around.

"Good morning, Albus," said Severus quietly, as Remus shook hands with the aged Headmaster.

Nobody noticed as Selene faded silently into the shadows. The three men spent the remainder of the morning before lessons talking about lesson plans and security measures for the full moon. But not once did Dumbledore mention Selene, and she sat sadly in a corner, alone. Eventually, just before the bell went, Severus pushed a steaming goblet into Remus' hands and commanded, "Drink, wolf. All of it."

Remus grimaced, disgusted, but he downed the potion none the less, while Dumbledore chuckled behind him.

"It is so nice to see that you two have reconciled your differences," Dumbledore said.

"It's Selene's fault, really," laughed Remus.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

"Yes," he coughed. "How is Selene?"

"I am fine, sir," said Selene, coming out from her hiding place and slipping into Elvish.

"'Hee-rel'?" repeated Dumbledore, confused.

Selene blushed slightly. "It means Lord, but also translates as sir."

"I haven't heard the High Tongue in a long time," Albus smiled. "Where did you learn it?"

"I lived with my mother's family until I was seven. My father thought it was best for me," replied Selene, smiling back out of habit.

Both Severus and Remus blanched at the casual mention of Black, as they still hadn't told Selene about her father's escape. Dumbledore's face hardened and he dug into his pockets, producing a small bag of lemon drops. He offered one to Selene who took it hesitantly, whilst he himself put three at once into his mouth. He sucked thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "You do know of your father's escape, don't you?"

"What?" Selene's voice was calm and controlled as she turned to her godfather. "Why wasn't I told?" she hissed.

Remus began to babble excuses but Selene had already drawn her wand and instantly he was hanging upside down. Neither Dumbledore nor Severus spoke; they were engrossed with watching the amazing display of power from the MoonMorph. A wave of magic swept through the room and Remus began to choke, his breath coming in short pants. Quickly Severus moved to Selene's side and began whispering soothing remarks for only her to hear until she relaxed and Remus dropped to the ground.

He got up slowly and approached Selene, his face twisted in a vicious snarl, making Severus back away. Remus began to growl, a low sound which quickly built in volume. Selene held her ground, her lips thin as they were drawn back over her teeth. They both tensed as if to pounce but stopped suddenly, all traces of anger gone.

"My apologies, Alpha," ground out Selene, but it was obvious that she was hurt at not being told.

"I offer my own in turn, Beta-cub," replied Remus, formally.

Only then did the pair realise that they had an audience and they coloured with embarrassment.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" demanded Severus, his face slack with shock.

Still angry with Remus, Selene left him to explain whilst she gathered her supplies for the day.

A/N

About the fight between Remus and Selene. It was very near the full moon and their tempers were running high. In normal wolf packs it is quite common for other strong members to challenge the Alpha or Chief. Selene and Remus both have a lot of practice controlling themselves which is why no one was hurt. Selene is called Beta-cub because her father was Beta in Remus' pack and she is his daughter or cub. I hope it makes sense now.


End file.
